To be a holder of Miracles
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: This will just be some crossovers with Davis from digimon being the main character. The stores are for fun. The storys up are Davis and Ruby part 1 - 2, Davis in the DCU 1-2, sekirei ashikabi of miracles and Davis, Veemon and The avengers. They will be a team-up to stop an digimon like in the v-tamer manga.
1. Davis and Ruby RV Part 1

To be a holder of Miracles

**AUTHOR NOTE** : This will be some random crossovers with digimon with Davis being the main character. They will be one-shots but if you what a second chapter to a story just ask and I will give it a try. There will be love story like with Davis and Kari or a super hero story with Davis and Veemon being X-men, Avengers or Teen Titans, JLA.

Please read or watch Rosario + Vampire to understand things this one-shots.

The year is 1999 when Davis and his sister Jun were at the beach near witches hill (R+V). Davis looks up at the hill as he spots an old woman staring down at him. Jun ran to Davis and saw the look on his face. Davis was suddenly teleported to top of the hill by the old woman's magic.

On the hill Davis look at the sunflowers as the old woman said "Boy you will be one of my weapons against the humans when the time comes." As she said this a little girl with brown hair and pink eyes who is Davis age appeared saying "who is he milady." Davis then said "The name's Davis do you what be my friend." The girl looked at Davis and said "Ok my name is ruby do you know any good games Davis?". Just then the Old woman said with a creepy smile "Davis will you look after my ruby." Davis then look at the Old woman in fear as he said "Ok, so Ruby let go and went to play." Davis ran with ruby following him as the old woman watched thinking of how she could use the boy's inner power.

**Time skip three years 2002**

It was Halloween Davis and his friends along with their digimon were out trick or treating. Davis then seen a crow land on the roof of a house as Kari and Tk were being lovely dovey. Davis looked upset as Veemon jumped onto his back to try and make him smile. Veemon then said "Davis it will be ok Davis". But Davis was just staring at the crow on the roof as it changed in to a girl looking 13-14 with brown Hair and pink eyes she then look at Davis dead in the eyes as she smiled happy at the boy. Veemon then seen the girl and said "Davis do you know her." Davis was still looking at her as she jumped off the roof landing next to a traffic light. Davis ran to help her. Then all the digidestined look at him and the girl. Tai shouted at Davis saying "DAVIS WHO IS SHE BRO". Davis was just staring into her eyes as she seen his eyes and said "Hi Davis long time no see". As he helped her stand up. She then looked at his vampire costume and said "So you're a vampire that is cute but you will make a better wizard Davis". Davis was then blushing as red as Izzy's hair. Ken and Tai just got there as the girl kissed Davis on the lips. Tai looked at Davis and said "so she is your girl...friend Davis you dog". Ken then said "it is good to see you have someone Davis bro". Davis was in shock as the girl let go of Davis and said with a little bit of sadness "So you don't remember me do you Davis?" As she said that Davis then said "Ruby how have you been you look great". Davis then looked at his friends as Veemon gave Davis a hug as Ruby look at the blue Dragon.

In Ruby mind **(Davis he has saved the human world from the monsters of the digital land but there he is with his friends and the monster that tried to kill he or now his pets.)**

Davis then tried to talk to his friends about ruby but TK and Tai just used this to torment Davis, Ruby then said to the boys "Stop teasing us we are just very close friends". TK then said "Davis never talked about his beautiful close friend it just the fact that you were hugging him as he helped you." Then Kari hit TK on the back of the hand and said "leave it TK or are you trying to get are new friend to hate us". Kari then said to ruby "Sorry for my boyfriend Ruby". Ruby then looked at Davis with confused eyes as Kari said "do you like him Ruby?" Ruby then said "no but it is the last time we can be friends." Ruby just disappeared into the Darkness as Davis let out tears that ran down his cheeks.

**That night in Davis room **

Davis was looking at his D-3 as his Jun came in to tell him that "Davis there is a girl here for you go and talk to her. See looks cute Davis." Davis just got up. As he got to the door he could see ruby sanding there with her smile that made Davis back up to let her in. Davis then said wean in his room "Hi Ruby way are you here is there something you need." Ruby just stared at him as she moved her face close to his just to kiss him. Davis in shock he fell to the ground as she started to giggle at him with a small hint of happiness. Davis then got up and hugged Ruby taking in her off guard by the way he put his arms around her. She just said in his ear "Davis I wish we could be together." As tears fell from Ruby's eyes. As Davis whip the tears away with his hand as he kiss her one last time. Davis said in her ear "we can just let me be there Ruby. I will come and see you at your home ruby at the hill." Ruby just looked down as she said as she just disappeared "but then you will hate me Davis." Davis Just looks sad at the floor where she was standing.

**Time skip 2007 **

At the beach near witch hill Davis was making his dream come true with his new noodle cart with today's Special noodles being fish ramen. A young woman with blonde cat like heir walks to the cart. She looks at Davis and said "Hi do you have fish in that ramen." Davis look at that with a weird expression as two more girl the same age as Davis appear. One with a cross on her neck and long pink heir the other girl has short Blue hair with an heir band. The blue haired girl said "Hi Ms Nekonome where going up the hill." Ms Nekonome then said "ok just be careful Kurumu and hi can I have all that ramen and you raw fish." Davis then said "ok but that will be $600 if you mean my stocks and I'll just give you all the fish her then." Davis gave her two boxes of fish with 26 boles of ramen. Then Davis seen Ms nekonome tail as she walk off to her camp site.

In Davis mind it looks like this is a good time to go and see Ruby or I could follow that cat girl they choose is mine. Ruby it is. On top of the hill Davis got to the top of the hell to see the blue heir girl getting hit on the head with a pot from a little witch. Davis then said "so there a new witch up hare cools." The blue haired girl screamed at the little witch. Then the witch had seen Davis and start to cry saying "now I will be brunet at the cross." The blue haired girl hugs the small witch to stop her from crying. Davis then said "sorry but that not going to happen I don't kill kids." He said this as he walk to a wall of sunflowers put his hands in to pull out a flower for the girl. This was to try stop her from crying. She then looked in to Davis eyes as she stops crying. Davis then said "you ok now little witch". The girl looks at him and said "It's Yukari and you are." Davis than said "Yukari I am Davis nice to meat you and you blue hared companion." The Blue hair girl looks at him and said "Davis I am Kurumu." Kurumu look in to his eyes and uses her powers to tray and control him but it falls. Davis then look at her said "Your friends are waiting for you Kurumu." Then a boy with brown hair walks to them saying "Hi you're the guy who saved the world 4 years ago".

Time skip In the groups tent Davis then said to them "so are monster's cool story so are we fiends then are you going to eat me." Mizore and kurumu hit him in the face with the back hand. Davis "ok I deserved that but I need to go home so I'll see you guys tomorrow if yours are still here." As he walks out the tent he had seen the crow land in front of him. The crow then turned in to Ruby to start hugging him hard. Davis then held her t. He then went to kiss her as Yukari came out to see Ruby and Davis tongue wrestling. Yukari then seen that Ruby was a witch "you're a witch. I am one to." Ruby then look at the little girl as she said "you look like a nice little witch so are you friend with my Davis here." Yukari then said "yes but he did it tall use he known a witch in that way." Just then Ruby started to walk off saying in a sedative voice to Davis "If you come to the hill tonight then me and you can have some fun Davis." She then teleported leaving Davis in shock as Yukari then walk the others to tell them about Ruby. Time skip to 12 at night Davis walks to Ruby on the hill. He kissed her as she used plant monsters to grab Davis to get him were she what id him. Ruby then look at Davis and said "I love you Davis so as I destroy your city I will let you live here with me. We can be to getter as I make that city pay." She then kissed Davis as he tried to get out of the plants. Ruby then just said "so you what out Davis. No you will be here with me forever as the Hemans pay for what they have done." Davis just looks at her and he said "sorry Baby but I will not bow to you. I will save them all. I just need to let it all out at ones." As Davis said his last words a golden light flash killing the plant monster. Ruby look at Davis in shock as she seen some of the power in his heart. Ruby said "Ok so that the power that help you beat the monster from the digital world." Davis just trying to stand said "Well you could say that but I like to think that this is where my power comes from." As he put out his D-3 the kids from yōkai shod up. Ruby then just look at the monster and said "now it looks like you get yourself some new fiends. Now my plant monster can feed on you all." Davis looks at Tsukune and said "Do you have a laptop in your tent." Tsukune just said angrily "No but this ant the time to look at your facebook Davis." Davis just said "ok will that my plan to get Veemon here will it looks like I could try this." Davis used his D-3 to open a portal in the sky. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore wining against the plants as they seen Ruby use a spell to make her and the beast in to one monster. Yukari look at the spell and said "STOP RUBY IF YOU DO THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE YOUR SELF AGEN." They seen the new ruby as Veemon fell to the ground with a golden Digi-egg in his arms. Davis looks at his old friend saying "golden armour energizes."

Veemon "Veemon Golden digivolve to Magnamon" The golden digimon started to fly up to Ruby with Davis on his back. On the ground the monster was breaking coos of Moka's attacks with Kurumu and Mizore that breaking the vines. Magnamon was getting some good hits in but the time limit was up. He was losing power as Yukari said "Get her wond away from her then she will not be able to hold the form." Davis look at Ruby and said to his digimon "Magnamon lest end this just fly me in all get the wond away from her." Magnamon just got to the head of the beast as Davis jump of the digimon landing were Ruby was. Davis pulled the wand out as Ruby said "Davis stop we you will be free from all your problems made by your so called fiends." Davis then looks in her eyes just to say "I love you Ruby so I will end you monasteries from now. Ruby look at Davis as the wand fell to the ground below the monster. Davis hugged Ruby as the monster started too exploded. Veemon was on the ground with the monsters crying for his best friend.

**The next Day** The bus for the school was waiting for them. Veemon said goodbye to the monsters as a young man with black heir come out the bus with Ruby in his arms. They all said "RUBY" but Veemon just said "was there a boy with her..." in that moment Davis walked off the bus with one broken hand saying "He Veemon let go home." As Davis and Veemon started to walk home Ruby gets up to say "Davis can I stay with you and Veemon." Davis just looks at Veemon who was just smiling at him. Davis looks back at her as she said "It ok I get it I did just try and kill your friends." Davis then said "Fuck this Ruby I just what you to love the world for the world I will never hurt you unless I have to ok." All the monsters looked at the two waiting for Ruby's answer. Ruby looked at Davis as she said sadly "Ill go with you and try and see the good in the human races." Davis with a smell smile on his face then said "OK. Just don't try and take over the world ok." They waved to the monster in the bus as Davis gave ruby one last Kiss before they headed home to Davis's flat.

The end Thinks for reading. Ok the next one will be Davis and Veemon in a world of hero's Marvel or DC you can put it in the comments if you like it to be Marvel or DC but I will do both at some point.


	2. Davis in the DCU Part 1

**This is just a Davis fic as if he was in the DC universe and LEX is his Father Have fun. **

**The year 1999** and Davis was watching his Dad walking out on him and his mother as she said "LEX STOP." The man stops and walks to the woman. To then just see him slapping her in the face. Davis just ran to his Dad punch him a cross in the face. Lex then started to say "I will be back for you my son in 3 years." Then Lex walks out the door leaving his son and wife in japan.

**Two years later **

Davis and Veemon was walking to the Japanese star labs were Izzy was working on Davis's D-3 that was full of golden power. Davis walk into the lab as Lzzy said "There is a member from the JLA here to see you use you digivice to open a digi port for a test on the power that will come out of it." Davis looks at the lab to see two computers one with a blue digi gate and one black screen were the power was off. Davis just put his D-3 out in front of the computer as he Said "DIGI PORT OPEN." A golden light filed the room as Davis and Veemon were polled in to the digi word as the second computer turned on show in the Dark world that was filed with shadows.

Davis looks at that the digimon as he seen a man wearing orange and black with one side of his face cover in black with no eye holes and the next half orange with an eye hole. The man looks at Davis as he poled out a sword and runs at Davis. Davis then put his D-3 in the sky as he said "By the power of Miracles" Veemon started to change with Davis standing next to him in gold light. Veemon and Davis combed in to one golden Digi digimon named "Magnamon". The man just stared at Davis saying "so you the one that Lex what's. I am Slade Wilson THE TERMINATOR." He then tried to hit Magnamon with the sword. Magnamon Kick the sword out his hand saying "How did you get here Slade." Slade just look at the digimon to say "I was here to get you for my boss Luther." Magnamon just opened a portal to the lab saying "you're not worth my time."

The three appeared in the lab as Izzy and a man in a Bat suit said "your back." The man in the bat suit just looks at Davis and said "Hello I am Batman from the JLA and your Davis nice to meat you." Davis looks at the Batman saying "Kl but this guy named Slade and he tried to kill me for a man named Luther." Batman just grabs Slade to put him into take him to a prison cell back in Gotham.

**One hour **

Davis and Veemon were talking to Izzy about how a human super villain can attack him in the digiworld. Izzy just said "It as if he was getting help for a digimon or a destined to get you in the digi world." Davis is looking at his D-3 as he seen a baled man on the screen as he said "so Davis you have grown so much but today is not the day. You will see me son." Davis just look confused as his D-3 turns off. Izzy stared to tall Davis of the Young justice initiative "you know Davis there is a kids name Beast boy, Rodin and Super Girl that are your age initiative." Davis just looks at him and said "NO IZZY" walks out the room as he seen Kari with Gatomon wetting outside for Veemon and him. Her walk to him as Veemon said "Davis why are you not going to join the Young Justice Initiative." Davis just looks at him and said "I will tell you at some point Vee." Kari just look at Davis as he started to think about his day has a kid who just played soccer. Kari tried to talk to him as he walks from the labs.

**In the USA Smallville**.

Claire Kent was trying to master her powers as a lex robot attack the small town. The girl changed into her super girl costume to battle the robot. The robot tried to kill her as she punches it in the chest ripping it in two. As Superman shod up to take on the robot as they got a call from Batman telling them about Davis. Super girl look at her male counterpart to say "is he a hero cousin." Superman just looks at her as he said "No he is a kid from Japan who has some potential Claire but it look like there is no way he will be one of use." The super girl just started to go home thinking of Davis trying to figure out how he was a candidate in the initiative. "Davis one day I will meet you and then I will see what you will do."

Davis was sleeping as he seen the dream of Claire Kent **(this is the dream world from digimon 02 it just Davis having some powers from that world.) **Davis looks at the girl to see how beautiful she is with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Davis just tired to talk to her as she looks at him with her eyes that made Davis feel week. She said his name as his face turned red as the sun that would kill superman. She just giggled at him like a normal girl. Davis tired to talk to her as an evil digimon appeared trying to kill them as Davis look at the monster he said "Myotismon the hell is this." The girl run that the vampire trying to punch him. Davis was tired to get some energy from his D-3 to hit Myotismon. The two were wining as a figure came out of nowhere looked at Davis with a smell saying "hello son and super girl. This will be fun I will make you both as my puppets." Davis just look at his D-3 and said "You what me come and get me." As Davis body change in to a human Magnamon with golden armour just saying "hi dude you loss." Then there was a large explosion. Davis was now awake in the real world with Veemon sleeping on his bad like a cat.

**Two day later**

Davis was kidnapped by some men in black as Veemon was at Kari's.

**One year later in the USA at lex corps.**

Luther was just trying to get his new weapon to have the power to kill superman and then the JLA. Using the A.M.A.Z.O. robot design to give the user the power of their opponent with a limit of three powers. Lex "now son I will put this on you and then I will kill the JLA." The weapon was just in a test tube.

As the Lex put a code in a computer as a Girl in a superman suit flayed in to the room. Lex just look at his weapon and said "This is you test kill super girl." The girl looks at the weapon and said "No way is that not possible". Lex "so you know him then Super Girl this will be fun my son will try to kill you Kryptonian." The monster ran to punch her in the face as Super Girl just moved out the way as it tried to kick her in the back. She started to fly in the air as he jumps in the air trying to fly. Ten jumps later with super girl look in that Lex just smiling that the scene. Super Girl just looks back at the weapon as he started to fly in the air. Super girl look in disbelief as the weapon just smiled at her. She just stared at him as he just started to fly at her at the speed of light. Super Girl just tried to block the attack. Lex "just said this just great he is mastering you powers faster than you can use them." Super Girl just looks at the weapons hands as she sees a device on his hand. Super Girl so "Is that it a device that give him that power." Lex just look at her and said "Yes and no Super Girl that is how I will control him so if he is in my toy that will knock him out wean he is don with you." As he said that the weapon broke the device and it said "so Dad it look like I will be the on stopping you today" as he started to fly in to the Bald man as Lex said "now that that is over now I will levan" a digi port open next to the computer where he was standing. The weapon just look at the ground as super girl just tried to get the JLA on call.

**In Japan** the 02 digidestined and there digimon were getting kid napped by lex with some super villains Merlyn (the Black Archer), Joker (Clown _Prince of Crime)_, General Zod (general Kryptonian), Darkseid (the ruler of Apokolips) and Brainiac (a supercomputer from Krypton).

**In the JLA tower** Batman was looking at the weapon as Wonder Woman was getting the files on Davis from the initiative as Superman just said "hi Davis it good to see your ok kid." He just looks at superman and said "Who is Davis." As wonder woman walk over to him with a file and a mirror she then said "Davis that is your file it has a picture off you look at it and then the mirror I hope this help you Davis." I he look at the picture to see a boy with brown hair. Then he look at the mirror and seen the same boy just looking older. Davis then got up and said "so I am that kid Davis and Lex is my reel Dad I gees." Davis just got up and said "I what to stop Lex would you help me or will I have to go and do it myself." Super girl look at Davis as a man in green with a bow and blond hair said "You have my bow and arrows kid my names Green Arrow." Then Batman said "you are one of us from the initiative. I will look for Lex on the computer." Superman just looks at Davis and nodded at him with a smile. Wonder woman just got up to start their plane. Super girl look at Davis "We have meat be for you were kidnapped by Lex Davis." Davis just looks at her as he face turned red like in the dream world. Batman got up as he seen were Lex was "He is in Japan with the Digidestined as bet for the trap on Davis." The all ran to the plane with Davis following.

**In Japan** the Wonder woman just landed the plane near the places where all the villains were. Superman just charged at Darkseid as super girl charged at Brainiac. Darkseid "so it looks like I will face you Superman." As he just used his omega blast from his eyes at Super man as Davis jump in the air and punch Darkseid with his own super strength. Davis said "looks like I am stronger then the great Darkseid." Darkseid just look at him as Superman nocks him out. They turned to see Green Arrow beat Merlyn by hitting his bow with trick arrow. Super Girl had just broke Brainiac chest pleat powering him down. The Joker was tied up by Batman rope as wonder woman just kick Zod to the ground. Davis looks at his father and said "It looks like it is us vs. you Dad." Luther just said "no me vs all of you with this my BIO-BAND this will let me have you power son." Davis just look at him and said "What is my power Dad." Lex just smiled at him "son it is the same as my A.M.A.Z.O. robot it lest you cope there powers now I will kill them all starting with Superman." As lax ran at superman Davis just seen a red flash hit Lex in the face. "Story I am late." Said the flash Lex just ran as fast as the flash and hit Superman Davis seen that he was getting faster as he ran trying to catch Lax. Lex looks at his son and said "it go to see you're not going to stop but I win as he ran back to Davis punching him in the face. Davis just moved faster and he just ran right into him. Giving Lex a punch in the stomach. The two battle in tell they got to the start as the green lantern just sod up Lex coped his power and hit Davis. Davis the coped the green lantern power as he used his courage to power up his strength as lex fall in pain. Lex just look at Davis and said "how are you getting stronger." Then the green lantern just said "you have no courage in you lex." The JLA put them all in their prison in space. The digidestined tried to talk to Davis but he just walk away from them. Davis "I need to find my serif if I were to be one of you a gene." Super Girl just watch as he walked from them all JLA and digidestined alike.

**Epilogue **

Davis was just wondering now looking for his new start as he should up in jump city the day the Teen titan's meet. The day Davis found himself.

**There will be a story with the teen titans but not just now. I hope you like this story and Thanks for reading. The next one will be something more a story will be something wean I can thinks of it lol. Still if you what me to Wright a story crossover just pm me. **


	3. sekirei ashikabi of miracles part 1

_**sekirei ashikabi of miracles just like the outer storeys here it just for fun and if you like it just say in a pm or a reviews.**_

_**sekirei ashikabi of miracles**_ the year is 2020 were Davis and Veemon just got there new Ramen shop in Tokyo as MBI's Head Minaka was trying to buy all the of Tokyo for his plan and Davis is one of the ashikabi in the way.

MBI only own 98% of the city they need Davis chain of ramen shops so they can take over the city. Miya, Matsu, Uzume and Homura know Davis and Veemon from when he saved Mason Izumo from an evil digimon one year ago.

This story starts at Mason Izumo as Davis and Veemon had just walked in as Uzume runs out in her underwear as she saw Davis she walked back but Miya came and said "Uzume come out of your room wearing something for a change." Davis was in shock as blood was running from his noise. Miya looked at Davis as she said "so why are you here or did you want to see her in nothing again." Veemon was the one to say why they were there "Hi Miya it's just that Davis wanted to see Homura and Uzume about a job at his Ramen cafe down the road." Veemon just started to talk to Miya as Davis said "ok since Veemon is doing my job I will go of a walk back to the café and it nice to see you Miya." Davis walk out the door as Miya said "so Veemon how are you my little blue dragon."

Davis walked Out of the inn he started to think of all his glory day of when he and Veemon saved the world from monster and evil beast. He just walk as he seen a MBI solder outside his cafe saying to one of his works that "you will get him here now me and my friends will just barn this place to the ground." Davis walk bay the solder as he said "you this please is closed now will you pleases laver or I will have to make you." Davis just punched the solder and said "This is my home and if I see another MBI scumbag here I will put you all in a grave NOW GO BACK TO YOUR MBI BOSS!"

As they left the worker just said "That it Mr Motomiya. No more I can't take it just sells the café's to MBI. Then do you what Mr Motomiya." Davis look at him and said "it Davis that how my friends call my Dad and no I had to work for this place." as the workers walked out the café as Davis started to cry knowing that he has lost all the things that made him a hero.

Time skip

Davis closed up the café as three women walks to the door. One of the women walks to him. She had pink heir as she said "So you one that owns this café?" Davis look at her as he said "Yes but it closed sorry come back tomorrow and I'll give you some free ramen to apologies." As he started to walk out the way as she put her hand on his neck as she push him in to the wall. Davis said "The fuck are you doing pinky." They then walk in up to him as she said "now you will listing to me you will sell you café to be are boss or I will break you in two." Davis kicks her in the leg then he ran as fast as he can. Wean one women attack him with clews. Davis just jumped back as he said "that is just fuck up girl." Then the woman said "hello I will kill you now..." As she said this she fall to the ground as he stared to run as fast as he can. The pink hared one look at her friend and said "So you're reacted to him to then."

Davis got to Mason Izumo to get so help form his digimon. Just at the gate the pink one said "so you got no were to run now Motomiya." Davis just looked at her and said "you got me but you need to now I think on my feet birch." She then ran at him in raged as Davis kicks her in the chest. She the garbed his leg and said "so now you on the ground" with her tongue out. Davis was trying to get back up as she started to kick him in the stomach.

**Davis's mind **

_**She is trying to kill you Davis so get up you can win just try and stop her. **_

_In the Pink haired woman's mind _

_**This guy is my ashikabi and I have to kill him to help me get closer to Natsuo but if I kill him then I may never know. Who am I kidding this guy is nothing. **_

Davis on the floor said "is that it pinky you now I kill a monster two times as strong as you back in the day." Davis then rose from the ground as she looked in shock. The woman then said "There is no way you can do this." Davis punched her in the stomach saying "so you think I will just take you shit. You think you can make me give up all my dreams then you're fucking wrong." She fill to the ground as he look at his hands in shock thing she was dead. He then said "the fuck is wrong with me I just put this girl down." She then got up and looked at him with a smile on her face. "So you care that you were trying to kill me. The cute next time I will just kill you first." Davis looks at her as she came in closer. "And next time stay down" she said as she punched him in the chest but the way he fell made shock her in more ways than one. Their lips torches as red wings appeared on her back. She then stop as her eyes were wide open with her face is as red as she fell to the ground with him.

Just then her two fiends appeared with a smile on their face. The silver haired one walled to the pink heir woman saying "so you let him be on top. So can I get winged now Benitsubasa or is it you're turn Karasuba." Then Karasuba just said "ok you go first then will all have an ashikabi" the silvered haired woman kissed Davis. She did this as wing of silver appeared out her back. "Now it my turn" said Karasuba. She got so close to him as Miya came out the inn to see Davis on the ground with Karasuba about to kiss him. Miya's Hannya face appeared in front of Karasuba making her fall back on the ground as she said "Miya you live here." Miya look at her and said "yes now let him go he is my friend and if you are is sekirei then I can't kill you or killing Takehito. No will you go now or will I just make you bleed all over the street." Karasuba got up and ran saying "I will be back now come Benitsubasa, Haihane." Haihane just looked at her and said "no I will stay with my ashikabi." Benitsubasa was still under Davis saying "no I like it here." Miya then looked at the two sekirei that had her friend next to them and said "ok you two bring him in and I will kill this monster." Karasuba then just vanished in to the darkness. As they stared to get Davis in to the inn Uzume with Veemon tried to get to their Davis to see if he was ok.

The next day Davis was trying to get up then to see Benitsubasa and Haihane hugging his arms. Davis then let out a lode scream as Miya and Uzume ran in. Uzume then look at him saying "so if you winged this two can you do the same to me Davis." Uzume walk over to him with her heart beating faster and faster see kissed Davis her wing appeared on her back as Miya look in shock saying "so you have three now so if you were to wing me you will be un-stoppable." Davis still in shock said "I can't do that Miya you're my one best friend's in this town and you're married to my friend." She looks at him in shock as a tear came out off from her eyes. Davis then look at her trying to tell her that it was all out of respect for Takehito. The Hannya then should up next to Davis and he just look at it saying "ok and this scares people. Well I don't get it." Two women next to him got up saying "you're a wake." Benitsubasa said "my ashikabi" kissing him Davis trying to push her of him as Veemon said "Davis you D- Terminal going off saying something about the digidestined meeting tomorrow." Davis just got up to get his D-Terminal.

For that Miya started to tell me of the sekirei plan will they eat in the dining room. Davis trying to get the entire story as Veemon said "Davis you're goggles are at home." Davis just said "will I just get my stuff before MBI get there." Davis started to walk out the room as his sekirei said "will help." Veemon and Davis just said "god this is wired." Veemon started to say "so there you girlfriends it good to see you …" Davis just look at him saying "no Vee where not going to talk about this ok."

At Davis's home

Davis was packing his stuff in the bag with the sekirei cleaning his home well Veemon was just playing his PSP on the chair. There was a knock on his door. Davis walks to this door as he opened his door to see the sword welding sekirei. She look at him and said "Davis you will be my ashikabi or I will kill you and burin this please down." Davis just looked at her and moved in saying "you are one birch, you kill my friends and now you what me to be my sekirei, I just say no." She just draw her sword and said "id cut that tongue off but then I could get you to kiss me like the others." With the sword at his face Davis looks at her and said in a loving voice "you know you are so beautiful you know." Her face started to glow red as he went in to kiss her. She started to get in for the kiss as she was reacting to Davis but he kicks her in the left leg and grad her sword now putting it next to her back. She just looks at him saying "so you are the best one to by my ashikabi. This heat my heart beating faster and now you have to take responsibility." She nocks the back of his leg getting the sword away from her back "so now I will make you take responsibility Davis." Just as she knocks him out she just waiting to take him to MBI Tower as Benitsubasa ran out and punched the sword woman saying "Karasuba let him go." Karasuba fall on the ground as he started to move. Karasuba started to say "He is so strong he stops me for two seconds now that something you could never do Benitsubasa."

Davis got up now holding his D-3 saying "Lest time it tried is I was a kid in high school now **DIGI-BLADE MADE FROM MIRACLE'S**." As Davis D-3 summoned a sword made of digital power. Davis looks at Karasuba and said "say hello to the _**sword of miracles**_ Karasuba." Davis put his sword out as she rammed her sword out to hit Davis blade. Davis just started to smile at her "so you love to kill and break people. Will that just great. So why do you what me to be you master so I can tell you what to do and who to kill." Davis then just hit her sword with the blade snapping the sword in two. Karasuba look at him as he looked like he was going to kill her but He just stop. He broke down with tears in his eyes saying how much of a monster he was. Benitsubasa tried to talk to him but there was no way he was going to listen. Karasuba looked at the man saying "so he is just like all the humans in this world but there is one thing he did. Make me feel." Karasuba put her hands on his face as she went to kiss him as Benitsubasa punched her in the back of the neck knocking her out. Benitsubasa then hugged Davis as tares fell from his eyes.

The next day in Mason Izumo Davis was talk in to the digidestined with his sekirei sitting with Veemon in the room as kari look at Benitsubasa, and Haihane setting playing with Veemon. Kari said "so Davis what's with the harm." Davis feel off his set in shock as his three sekirei look at her as the door opened to show Miya said "I made cookies for you guys." All of them sat eating cookies as Minaka append on the TV to say to Davis "I burned you life to the ground." Davis just looked at him with a smile "there is one thing you missed. I know the best attorney in all of Japan Minaka and the best hacker in the world. I WIN." Minaka just look at him in shock as Veemon turned the TV off saying "now that show sucks." All of them just smiled at Veemon but Haihane said "and now me and Davis get are happy ever-after." Benitsubasa just look at the silver sekirei and attack her saying "he is mine." Will Davis just got up and hugged them both as the tern to say something he just said "enjoy the moment girls."

**Thank you for reading and please __****reviews.** Still if you what me to Wright a story crossover just pm me or put it in a _**reviews**_.


	4. Davis, Veemon and The Avengers Part 1

This will get a chapter 2 at some point but have fun with it.

**Spider man and Davis team up #01**

Spider man was swing throw New York on Christmas Eve as he seen monster were attacking the city. Spider Man just looks at one of the monster as it attacks the super hero with fire. Spidy just dodge the attack as a plane flowed down to the park nearby as a big blue Dragon with an X on it chest and a boy with brown hair & goggles. Spider man look at the pack as two monsters attack him with flame's and Ice's. At the moment spider man dodged the monsters attacks saying "ok now that not nice icy and flamey." As he webbed up the ices one as the blue dragon blazed the fire one with his "VEE-LAZZER". The goggle head boy just look in joy as he seen his favourite superhero and said "Sp…ider-Ma…n." Spider-man just look at the boy and said "ok kid so you're a fan then help me out or get out the way." The boy then said "ok but the names Davis and Veemon go long." As one of the monster's attack Davis he stated to move faster and faster as the attacks came at him. Spider-man "So Davis are you a mutant of some kind of super human." Davis just look at him a said "No just a digidestined." As EX-veemon attack the flame monster as spider man kick the icy one in to the back of the fire monster. Davis ran up to the two monsters and said "DIGI-PORT OPEN." The two monsters were now going home to the digital world. Davis fell to the ground as Spider man said "hi it was got teaming up with you Kid but I have to go home see ya." Davis look at Spider-man as he web-swing's away saying to Veemon "that guy is a real hero Veemon." 

**Captain America and the avengers hit Japen #00 **

Three week later Davis and Veemon were in Japan Miyotismon was no more and they were just having fun in their home town as a new monster was attacking the town. The Digidestined were trying to stop it when a man with shield jump to save a small group of children he then said in English "you kids better get out of here Ill stop it." Davis and Veemon ran to the man as Davis said "you know kids he said to run." The kids started to run as the man said "why are you still here kid." Davis look at him saying "That I digimon and just what to say that one man and a shield are now mach for a digimon at that level." The man then look at Davis trying to see what he was going to do as gold light came from Davis lifted pocket. The man look at him will saying "so how are we going to stop it." Davis looked at him and said "Vee you ready for one more swing at that monsters" Then his blue dragon said "ok but it not like I can go to that level without ken and wormmon." Just as Veemon started to change into the next level. All the Digidestined appeared with their digimon as Davis said "It Game time."

Veemon digivolve to Ex-veemon

Ex Veemon attack the digimon with his Vee-lesser as the monster feel back Davis pick up a laptop and said "Digi-port open." The monster was sucked in to the laptop as the man walk over to him saying "so that was go but where is the Digimon as you said." Davis look at the man as he seen the shield and said "ok cap but you have to tell me way you're in Japan an avenger you know three weeks ago now that would have been good for us." As the man look at him and said "The red skull was seen here two days ago with a cosmic weapon know as the cosmic cube." Davis looks at him and said "so how can we help you stop him if it some cosmic weapon then there is no way that I will let him hurt anyone." The man looked at Davis and said "will I think it will be better if you stay here. If we need your help then you may see a shield." He started to walk away from the digidestined as Davis and Veemon fell to the ground.

**Captain America and the avengers hit Japen #01**

Two day letter Davis and Veemon were at home watching TV as they seen a news report on red skull battling the Captain America. As to new villains appeared MODOK, Loki, The Abomination and the green goblin. Davis look at Veemon as he said "he needs are help. Lest good Veemon."

At the hydra base the avengers with the tri-carrier. Captain America fell to the ground as the Abomination when to kill the captain. As the attack was about to him the captain. Hulk landed in front of the monster saying "HULK SMASH YOU ALL". Punching the monster in the face as MODOK blasted the Hulk with a sleep ray. "Hulk tried but hulk still smash you." As he fell on the Abomination. MODOK just looking at the sleeping hulk with a big small on his face. Iron man in his hulkbuster armour just should up punching MODOK as he left the hulkbuster wearing the mark 42 armour with his repulsor rays aimed at the red skull saying "put the cube down and no one will get hurt." As he said this the green goblin flying at Iron man as he started to laugh with a pumpkin bomb in his hands saying "I don't have a cube but I have a bomb Iron man." The bomb fell on Iron man will the next avenger Thor appeared from the thunder in the sky he looks at the villains and said " vile villains you will fall to me the mighty thor the thunderer." As thor attack the green goblin Loki used his magic to make the goblin move at a faster speed. As the thunder god was hit by the goblin and Loki's combined attacks as the god fell Loki said "so brother you have felling now I will just have to stop them." Loki pointed his staff at the gobin making him fly into the red skull that had just jumped out the way saying "way are you attacking me Loki." Loki just looked at him with a small on my face saying "but all I what is the world not to help you get what is me." He then attacks the skull. The skull used the cube to sand the god of tricks to his knees. The skull started to laugh at all the falling super humans. At that moment Spider-Man just landed on the ground with a web parachute. The red skull looked at the webbing and said "So they got you the spider-man to stop me way you are no match for me." Spider-Man just looked at the red skull and said "will I have to say I was here to help them stop the goblin but then you did that for me red." Spider-man ran at the skull as he used the cube to try and kill spider-man but he just cheep moving out the way of the blasts. The red skull looked at spider-man and said "but how are you dodging my attacks." Spider-man just looked at him and said "My spider sense it just tells me what to do when you attack me. Now lest end this." Spider-man punched the red skull in the face knocking him down as Davis on Raidramon back saying "sorry I am late Avengers but now red look at this go Raidramon."

Raidramon said "Thunder-blade"

The red skull was hit by the attack dropping the cube as all the avengers got up and look at the three how just saved the world. Then the captain and Iron man walk to spider-man and Davis. Captain America just looks at spider-man and said "good work kid and you you're that kid form two days ago thinks for your help with the skull but you are just a kid no super powers or any training…" then spider-man said "it all got he is one of my friends cap no super powers but he is a digidestined." Iron man just said "tall us on the tri-carrier and then we will see if you can join us in some way." Davis looks at Veemon and said "ok Veemon it looks like we're in the big league now lest go."

In the Tri-carrier Davis started to tall them of Digimon and there world as Iron man just said "ok so you have saved the world with you fiends and just so happened to come and help use will that good. It just you are a teen. You have no powers." The captain looked at Davis as his D-3 started to glow as one of the computer started to glow and drag all the hero's Veemon and Davis in to the digi-world.

**The Adventures Davis and Veemon #01 The Day of the Digi-Blade**

They were all just looked at the world as the iron armour stop working tony started to say "this suck no I can't move." Thor just hit him with thunder as he started to power up. Davis just looked at his D-3 as he started to say "so is it Gennai he needs my help ok at sounds fun ok guys I send you all home." The hero's looked at him as cap said "We will help you son." Davis said "Ok but I lied."

They all followed him as all the heroes seen digimon and some kid with their monsters. They got to a house out on a land where Gennai was.

In the house they all sat and started to talking about the power of the new digimon at is here to talk over the world. Gennai said "I am happy to get the help of the avengers so Davis are you still up for the battle you can't go to the mega level." Davis looked at his hands as he said "but he is in the dream world. So I can help them stop him." Gennai looked a Davis as he said "you know a long time ago I got this." He pulled a sword made from gold digi-chromazoid saying "This is for you Davis it will let you make Veemon a mega but just this ones." Davis was now holding the sword just feeling the power flow though him and Veemon. Davis was now seeing all the digi-world and it life forces. All he could say was "that cool I can see the entire world from Digimon to human who live here." Davis just got up and said "it time to go and stop that digimon." They all got up as he started to walk as Veemon walk next to him with his red eyes facing his best friend. Davis looks back at Veemon and said "you now I can give you a lift." Davis put his hand down so Veemon could climb up. Davis now just walk out the room as Thor said "Then we will now leave with are new brother in arms to help him on his quest." Spider-man just looked at the god saying "Ok a quest just like warcraft and that runescape game." They all started to leave with hulk, Cap and Iron man just following then to the portal to the dream world.

In the Dream world the evil digimon Etemon was just watching as he seen his new digimon solders. He started to say "The one with the digi-blade will be here in one day. We need to stop him and the avengers from getting here." One of the digimon started to walk up to the Elvis like digimon saying "I will stop the boy." Etemon with a big smile said "you better Shadow-Wizardmon." wizardmon then just teleported to Davis and the avengers. Etemon with a smiled just said "Davis the one that stop Myotismon and the Emperor this will be fun."

That the end of that chapter of this new story it broking at parts to go with the comic book Idea. Think that the entire story is put in to smell comic books. I'd like to cheep it just for fun there will be things like the Etemon getting a mega form later and Veemon and Davis biomergeing to get to the mega form. The Avengers will face some digimon to give Davis and Veemon time to get to the dream world and an old friend how is the best at what he does will be there to help with a digidestined or two.


	5. Davis and Ruby RV Part 2

This is a compete part two of a story I started with Davis and Ruby. Part one will be getting fix as in spelling mistakes and some other things I need to change but I will just put it up when it is don.

Davis and Ruby RV Part 2.

One month after the battle on the hill. Davis (still with a broken arm) and Veemon were in the primary village play in with Ruby showing her the digimon world. Davis then pulled out a soccer ball and kicked it at a group of digimon. They started to kick the ball to one another as it came to Ruby how had never seen a soccer ball as Davis said "Ruby kick the ball." Ruby kick the soccer ball at Veemon how kicked it at Davis as he kicked it in to the net. As they all looked at Davis as the digidestined came out of a monitor. Davis and Veemon ran to see then as Ruby kept her distends from the destined. Izzy started to talk Davis way they where hear. Izzy "There is an evil digimon some were nearby Davis." Ruby was leaning as they all seen her Ken was the first to seek as he said "Hi I am Ken and you are." She looked at Davis as he said "she is a good friends Ken at all you need to know." Ken was in shock as Tai said "She is you girlfriend am I right." Davis face turned red as he started to shack his he said "Tai the hell man." Ruby was just watching Davis and his friends with a smile on her faces. They all talk as Davis said out loud "Let's get that Digimon."

3 hours past but there was stall no evil digimon Tk was the fast to say "lets head back it not like he will but put up now." As TK said that the evil digimon saying "Hello Digidestined it looks like I can just pop up. TK you know I would come back to destroy you." The evil digimon started to become Devimon. Tk just said looking at the all the other's "So it you what some revenge from me then ok Patamon go." Patamon digivolve Angemon the two digimon face off as Angemon started to get over powered Davis and Veemon started to jump in. Veemon Digivolve to EX-Veemon. Just to use his "VEE-LEAZER" attack hitting Devimon in the back as Angemon used his "HAND OF FATE." As it hit the falling angel digimon started to turning to digital data. Ruby was still new to all of this as she seen the fire in both Davis and TK eyes. Tk said looking at Davis "you just have to jump in Davis. You are just trying to impress Kari or is it that Girl of there." Davis just looked at Veemon as he said "ok Veemon where are going home boy." Veemon ran up to Davis as Ruby started to walk after them as TK said "you are just a slime ball Davis gets back here." Tk was just looking for something to let his anger out on snits Devimon had just came back. Matt TK older brother put his hand on his shoulder saying "TK let it go." All the digidestined started to walk after Davis, Ruby and Veemon. Tk was lift with Patamon as they started to here an old woman's voices saying "Davis is just a toy for that witch Child of hope I can make you stronger so you will be the most powerful digidestined of all. All you have to do is Take this sword and face Davis and is blue dragon." Tk touched the sword as all it power flooded through him and Patamon.

(Just like Davis and Veemon in the marvel story from the last chapter. Now back to the story.)

One hour latter on the witch hill.

Ruby, Veemon and Davis where just sitting look at the moon in the sky as a two letter's fell from the sky. Ruby opened one of them up to see that it was a form for them to enter Yokai Academy as an adult student. Davis started to open he then started to read it as Veemon was jumping to see the letter Davis "and it said Yokai needs a new cook for the Academy. As chairman I'd like to have a human cook at the school that can look after him-self" Davis with a small smile said "so you up for going to this Yokai place Rub." She started to turn her head as she looked in to his eyes seeing the fire till there but it was more tamed the before as if is rage had go as there was no monster trying to kill his fiends as she said hugging on to is lift arm "yes Davee." Davis look at Veemon saying "it up to you boy." Veemon just had a smile on his face saying "sounds fun Davee so let do it." They looked in to the sky seeing all the stars in the sky.

It was now midnight as Davis and Veemon started to say goodbye to Ruby as she kiss Davis on the cheek making him red as a tomato. Ruby walks in to her home on the hill that Veemon and Davis help her re-billed two weeks ago as she seen his soccer ball next to her wand. She was just happy to spend time with him as she said "it so good to feel as if a butterfly my heart."

With Davis and Veemon they started to walk to his home in a flat near Kari's and Tk's flat two doors down to be praise. Veemon started to say "you know Davis you like that Ruby don't you." Davis was with a small smile said "Veemon I think I love her bud but I just need to find the words to say to her." Veemon with a smile said "you kissed her on Halloween when you where in that high school that one time." Davis just started to say "you seen that Veemon." Veemon just started to nod with a smell as he said "and you hugged her as you saved her from her self you could have died than Davis." Davis just opened the door to see Gennai sitting on Davis char as he said "Veemon Davis it good to see you but you ware out that late with that girl you know you're not allowed to bring you non-digidestined to the digiworld and to top it off the primer village but Davis I am here to tell you that someone stole the Digi-Blade a weapon with the power to make all the world's crack at it seems." Davis looks at Gennai and said "and what's it to do with me." Gennai looked at Davis as he said "You used it ones to save the world from a digimon two years ago that way Davis I made you fagot the blade became it was too much for you to have at you dispose Davis." Davis with anger in his face said "so how am I meat to stop someone with that Blade if it that powerful." Gennai with a small smell said "you are it master even with no memories of it you can tap in to it power like when you save that girl you summoned the Golden Digi-egg to make Veemon become Maganmon to help save her." Davis looked at Gennai saying "I was wording how I did that so it was the sword that sounds about right but then way wait a month to tell my about it." Gennai just looked at him as he said "that because you ware busy you ware helping that witch is she not." Davis said "yes she is Gennai but you can't tell anyone Gennai to protect her." Gennai look at Davis and he smile as he said "you know Davis it time you rest so you can get that sword back and just so you know Davis they will learn in their own time." Davis look away as he started to walk to his room saying "I know they will learn one day but I just don't know Gennai." Gennai said one last thing "Davis you will need this to fix that arm of yours."

That night Davis Dream of Ruby and then there was the sword it just should up in his head making it hard to sleep.

In the morning Davis started to wake up as someone was knocking at the door veemon was sound a sleep on the bottom of the bad. Davis started to walk to the door as he heard Kari on the other side saying "you now he's probably sleeping..." Davis just got to the door as he heard Ruby saying "...R...u...b...y Ruby." Davis open the Door saying "morning." Ruby and Kari seen Davis at the door wearing his night clothes. Davis just said "so whats the problem Ruby." Kari was a little confused as Ruby just hugged Davis with Kari watching. Kari then said "so she is you girlfriend then Davis." Davis then said "Sorry Kari ill Talk to you later." As he moved back with Ruby still hugging him as he shout the Door.

in the house Veemon had just got up and was looking at the room as he started to smell food from the kitchen. Veemon ran in to the kitchen as he seen Davis and Ruby where eating some Breakfast. Veemon then started to say "so morning Davis, Ruby is there some food life for me." Davis then got up and grabs a plate with food on it for the little dragon. Veemon then said "Thanks Davis." Davis then said With a smile "in joy vee." Davis then started to talk to Ruby about the sword to him then saying that he can't go to yoki with her. Davis got to the part he was dreading "Sorry Ruby I have to find it or this worl..." Ruby put her ring finger on his lips to get him to shut up as she said "it ok I get it you have to get it back Ill be ok just do give up Davis. You can come a visit when you have he sword Davis." Ruby got up as she was going to leave the flat as Davis said "but today I can and will spend it with you and veemon so we can in joy the city if you what before you go to yoki."

They walk around the city as the seen the digidestined and there digimon looking for TK as he had still not came home to his and Kari's flat. Davis walk to Ken,Wormmon, Yolei and Hawkmon to see what was up. Ruby and veemon watch as they seen them talk. Ken looks at Davis as he said "have you seen TK he was missing." Davis look a worried as is D-3 wait off with a massages as it said Meet me on the roof of the TV station come alone Davis. Davis looked at Ken as he said "I have to get somethings for Jun ill look for him well I am at it guys."

Davis, veemon and Ruby got to his TV station as Davis said "Ruby look after veemon there is something I have to do." Ruby and veemon watch as Davis ran to the top the door of the TV station. Ruby and Veemon look at Davis as he ran in.

Davis a ran though the TV station Davis seen things from when he was a kid from ween Myotismon kidnapped the kids in the city all those years ago. Davis got to the roof as he seen Tk on the roof. TK look at Davis as he pulled the sword out his he started to attack Davis. Davis started to dodge the slash's as Davis hit the sword with his D-3 it started to crack from the hit. Davis looked a this D-3 as it crack started to move as it started to fire light at TK. Davis used this time to grape the sword from TK. As Davis held the sword. Davis seen the power of the sword to free TK's mind from the sword.

TK said "Davis sorry for yesterday man." Davis looked at his friend as he said "It kl man but I have one thing to say Where did you get the sword TK." Tk looked at Davis as he said "an old woman gave me the sword she said your friend Ruby was a witch I was a bit confused." Davis looked at TK and told him everything about Ruby and him form the time the meat as Kid to the battle on witch hill. Davis the said "Ill love her but I don't know how to say it to her all the words are nothing to how I feel." UN-know to Davis and TK Ruby and Veemon where just at the door to the roof as Davis said "TK it got to know we can be friends now." out of no were Patamon fail from the sky as Tk ran to his friend. As they got up Ruby and Veemon meat at the door to the roof. Davis all of them walk home as the sword was put on Davis back as his D-3 started to reform. TK and Patamon thank Davis and Veemon. A Ruby looked at the four friends as she started to smell as TK said "you know Davis you Ruby witch is a good friend." TK started walk in to his flat as Davis looked at Ruby as he said "you know It looks like we should get ready for yoki." Ruby hugged Davis as they walk in to Kari and TK's flat for a party with the Digidestined just to have some fun for the night before they go to yoki. That when there world will change.

If you like this Give it a Reviews and just to say there is a pall on my page to show some of the story I will put in this story.


	6. Teen titans and the son of Luthor

Sup this is chapter 2 of the Davis in the DCU story and I hope you like it there will be more for this story like many a look at "the death of superman" and "the Judies contract".

In Jump city Davis was walked to an hotel in the large town as he walks in the door. Davis started to hear someone scream using super-man powers. Davis started to say as he ran to the sound of screaming as he seen Robin a teen super hero trying to save the city from a super powered girl. Robin tried to get the girl from attacking the people in the city. She said something in an alien language. Davis got a good like at her seeing her ginger hair, orange skin and green eyes but the thing that got him thinking as the hand cuffs. Davis started to think that she was a prisoner or a slave from an alien world as Robin got kissed by the alien girl. She stated to speck in the English language as she said "They are coming for me leave now or you will die." As Robin tried to stop her as alien troupes started to attack Robin and the alien girl. Davis was just about to help as a man with dark skin warring a hooded should up as the truops attack the man in the hooded as his hooded started to tare the man body had cybernetics on his arms legs body and right eyes. The attacks stop as he said "stop destroying my town" he picks up a car that was off to the side of the street and throws the car at the troupes. Troupes started to get there blasters to hit the car. Robin had got the alien girl out the way from the Troupes as a green boy attack the alien as a rhino. Davis was still watching as he started to look for a ship that the troupes came from as he started to feel a dark power from the back of an alleyway from the left side of the street. As one of the troupes shot the Green teen there where taking by a black birded like woman. The Green teen said will he looked at the woman as he seen her gray skin and blue cape with a hooded "thank you for saving me." She looked at him saying in a monochrome voice "next time I may not be there to save you green." There was to many tropes for the teen as Davis attack the troupe with superman powers.

Robin watch as Davis kick two the troupes into the green teen who nock them up into the air as the Woman in the hood sent them to the ground as the cyber-man. Robin and the alien where taking as he started to try and get her to help then stop the aliens nut he can see the fear in her eyes. Robin was started to get through to her as they seen the alien shim in the city sky line. The girl then seen all the super human's attack the ship to getter as Robin said "they need me just you stay here but if you think you can help then please help us." She watches as Robin ran to help. Davis was looking at the hero's as he said "just leave it to me ill just use superman powers and this will be over in no time." Davis started to fly up at the ship as it fired a red sun light blast at Davis sending him to the ground. Then the alien girl seen this as she started to fly at the ship braking the weapon in to as Davis started to fly back up with the Green teen changing into a raven as the hooded woman smiled as she fly's up. Robin looked at them as the Cyber-man said "you have a way to get up there bird brain." Robin just looked as he said "not to day..." He just said "victor stone." Robin looked at victor as he said "we need to find sum were to land that ship." The cyber man just said "land out in the bay there is a small island out there to put it on." They started to run to the bay.

In the ship super humans are trying to get to the control room to land the ship as solder attack the super powered teens. The green teen ran to the controls in the room as Davis said as he kick a solder to the ground "you green do you know how to fly this thing." The green teen just smiled as he said "no but I do play video games so it look like that will be a more fun to learn and just so you now I am Beast Boy." Davis with a smell on his face as he said "Davis is the name." as he punch a hole in the ship so they can get out as Beast boy started to land the ship. The alien and the woman started to fly out the hole as Davis Grabbed Beast boy and throw him out the hole as he landed the ship in the inland. One hour later Davis walks out the crash ship. Robin and all the super humans had seen Davis walk to them with a small smell on his face as he said "So it looks like that young justice did happen ha Robin, Beast Boy." The two look at Davis as they said "yeah but I don't like the name." as they all started talking about a team name the sun started to come up as the hooded women said "so if you will all argue for a name then way not the Titans." Beast boy looked at her as he said "No the teen titans." She looked at him as she said angry as her hood fell "that now how is that different from what I said." As the hood fell Beast boy seen that the woman was a Teen age girl with a beautiful gray face and dark purple heir. Beast boy's looked at the girls face as his face turned red. She seen this as her face turned just as red like his. Beast boy's said awardly "It the teen part where all teen's." She just looked at the boy as she started to say "yeah that works." Robin looked at Davis as he said "so are you going to stay or just leave like you did in Japan a year ago." Davis seen the group of titans as he said "if you guys will have me." The stone walks to Davis as he grabbed him and Beast Boy as he said "Yeah man you in right this will be great." As Beast boy said "ok Cyborg just let go." The Titan Cyborg said "That's a good name for a hero." The alien girl started to say "if we are giving names I am Starfire." The hooded Girl said "Raven." As Beast boy changed in to a raven as she watch with a smell. Davis looked at his hands as he put his old D-3 out as he said "The mimic that's the name is that cool." They all look at Davis as they said "The mimics cool." They all were giving a Titan communicator from Cyborg as Davis pulled out his D-terminal giving them all his E-mail adders. They all left the inland as wane and start labs building a tower on the inland.

In Japan The digidestined and there digimon where all watching the news in the computer club at their school as Davis and the titans saving jump city from the alien came up. Veemon sitting next to Gatomon and Kari said "Davis he just saved that town with his new friends." Kari looked at this as she said "it probably because he feels that he is a monster that he needs to see people just like him." Tk was the one to comment to this "Freak's that who he is friends with Kari." Tai was the 1st to look at Tk as he said "will in that case we are freaks Tk." Tk sucks at the side as someone they had no idea they would see again super girl was at the door to their club room.

One week past The titans were in there new T shaped tower. As Davis sat on roof as he look at his D-3. Raven, Starfire and Robin where all talking to each other as Beast boy and Cyborg where playing video games trying to get the high score. It was then at Starfire said "way is the mimic up on the roof alone." Robin was the first to say "maybe he …" Raven said "some people like their own company." Back on the roof Davis was thinking of Veemon as he said "one day I will remember all of you and the digidestined." Davis got up as he started to walk down to the team room he seen his new team and with a started to play the game as the titan alarm what off. Robin said "There is robberies down town titans GO." The team got there as Davis ran in first kicking one of the super villains in the leg but Davis got fired out the bank. Davis said "there is three villains in there." The three villains walked out one being a big hulk like teen, a small boy with a jetpack and a girl with the same skin colour as raven bur with pink heir. The titans attack the three criminals in 5 minutes they were taking down.

As they started to walk back to the Tower Beast Boy said "you know we need a car or a moped." Davis was looking at his hands as Robin said "Beast boy got a point CY you up to making a car for the team." Cy just had a smile as he said "OK Robin ill get it done in tonight." Davis was still looking at his hands as Starfire started to talk to him "so mimic do have anything to say." Davis was not listening as she looks at him in anger as Davis look at his hands. Davis was hearing something in the wind as Raven started to read his mind. She was see in two door in his head one had the V on it but the outer had an LEX COP logo on it. She was seat out his mind as Davis uses his powers to copy hers "Raven leave my mind now." She was sent out the mind. Davis looks at the v door as he said "one Day I will open this door Veemon."

They got to the tower as they seen Slade with his sword in his arms. He just looked at Davis as he said "my boss what you to take your medicine Davis." He ran at Davis with his sword in his hands as he cut Davis arm putting drug at was on the swords in to his bloodstream. As Davis fell form that attack the titan's battle Slade.

Ok that it for to Day hope you like the follow up to part 1 if you still have to read part 1 just read it have fun it not the best but I am still just starting but I how you like this chapter. Just to say PM or Review if you like this chapter. Davis "You faggot to say that the sekirei chapter 2 is done." Minato just showed up as he said "it not to bad but hell I'm in it yeah." Musabi and Tsukiumi grabbed Minato as Davis started to walk out the room as his sekirei showed up outside the room. Davis just said "look out for that part 2."


	7. sekirei ashikabi of miracles part 2

The next day in Mason Izumo Davis was talking to Kari with his sekirei sitting with Veemon. As Kari looked at Benitsubasa, and Haihane setting playing with Veemon. Kari said "so Davis what's with the harm." Davis fell off his seat in shock as his three sekirei looked at her as the door opened to show Miya as she said "I made cookies for you guys." All of them sat eating cookies as Minaka appeared on the TV to say to Davis "I burned you life to the ground." Davis just looked at him with a smile "there is one thing you missed. I know the best attorney in all of Japan Minaka and the best hacker in the world. I WIN." Minaka just look at him in shock as Veemon turned the TV off saying "now that show sucks." All of them just smiled at Veemon as Haihane said "and now me and Davis get are happily ever-after." Benitsubasa just look at the silver sekirei and attacked her saying "he is mine." Weill Davis just got up and hugged them both as the tern to say something he just said "enjoy the moment girls."

Kari looked at the Davis hugging the girls as she said "so Davis will I get my hug or do I have to live here to." Davis let go of the girls as he started to walk to her saying "come here Kari you said you what a hug don't well come here." Davis tried to grip Kari as Uzume came in and kiss Davis on the lips. Davis started to get in to the kiss as Uzume's wings started to come out of her back shocking Kari as there D-3 went off. Davis was still kissing Uzume as Kari said "Davis there is a Digimon attack the town so stop kissing you're big breasted girlfriend and come and help us." Davis put his hand out and stops kissing her and said "ok let go Veemon, girls were going out."

They started to walk out the inn as they seen the digimon was attacking the town as Kari and Gatomon started to attack the digimon. Davis looked at Veemon and said "It time to change Veemon to EX-veemon." Veemon changed to his champion mode and attacked the digimon as the sekirei where trying to get all the people out the way. Davis ran to Kari and helps the digimon stop the monster with the digi-blade. Davis used the blade to open a hole back to the digi-world. Davis then said "ok guys nock him into the hole." EX-veemon attack punch the monster in to the portal as Davis closed the portal. Tai looked at all the destines and said "will that was fun." Davis and Veemon looked at them and said "well guys I will head back to the inn." As they started to walk back to the inn Karasuba showed up with her sword in her hands.

Davis looked at the Black sekirei as he said "Hi can we not battle here." She looked at Davis as she walks up to Davis as she grabbed him and said "there no sekirei here to stop me." She moved her hand closer to him as she kissed him as her wings came out from her back. Kari then came out and said "another one in your harem so you'll be having fun tonight." Davis was trying to get out of her grip as Uzume, Benitsubasa and Haihane ran to Davis as they said "you bitch." Davis was now out her of grasp saying "Just got one thing to say she a good kisser." Karasuba then looked at all the sekirei and said "ok will I have to share him then this will be fun." Davis was now trying to stop them from killing one nether will they were walking to the inn.

In the inn Miya was waiting for her friends. Karasuba walking saying "so ashikabi have you winged number 1 or will I have to force you to wing her." Davis was now in the room with Miya as she ran to help him from Karasuba trying to make Davis do anything. Davis was now on the floor as Miya ran to help him up as Karasuba push her face into Davis making them kiss. Miya's wings were now all over the room as she keeps kissing him moaning his name. As Karasuba said "so can I join in now or later?" Miya was now setting next to Davis saying "Now you have 5 and Karasuba get fuck out my inn." Karasuba kissed Davis on the chick saying "ok but I will be back for you and that battle with number one." She walks out the inn as Miya said "so you're my ashikabi Davis at least we can become one." As she was saying that Veemon and Uzume walked in to the room. Veemon started to hug Miya saying "this will be fun now you can play with me and Uzume." Uzume was now saying "so Miya are you all now allowed to have sex with Davis." Davis noise started to bleed out of control. Miya said "yes but not till tonight."

Two hour past as Davis and Veemon were playing on Davis's ps2 Miya walked in to the room saying "so are you two having fun playing that game just that I am making you all launch." Davis walk to Miya and said "ok ill help you make launch." Miya looked at Davis with a smile as saying "ok but you can make the rice so you'll be out my way." Davis just looked down as he walks in to the kitchens with Miya staring at his ass. Davis just started to say "stop staring at me it kind of creepy." Veemon sat there playing his game all a only.

That night Davis was sitting with Uzume, Benitsubasa, and Haihane drinking sake on the roof as Uzume started to hug Davis with a sally smell saying "Ashikabi are you having fun or do you need my help to make this more interesting." Davis was about to fall of the roof as Uzume moved in closer to him as she kissed him in the face. Benitsubasa was now looking at the two kiss and started move in slowly saying "Ashikabi I can help you to." As she started to put her hand on his lag making him move closer to the edge. Davis was now kiss in Benitsubasa with his sake in one hand. Haihane just started to hug all of them saying "lest just all kiss him and then we have are fun with him." Davis was now trying to get out from the girls but he just had to try one thing. Haihane face was now in front of his as he kissed her making her move in closer well the other sekirei started to look at one another with lust in their eyes as Miya came out saying "Come in or I lock you all out." Davis was now just look down as he seen Karasuba was putting a tent up outside the garden. Karasuba then looked up at Davis and started to give him a cute smile making him blush a bitter red. Davis was now on the ground as all his sekirei ran to him including Miya and Karasuba.

As all the sekirei jump on Davis three lovers were falling from the sky. As Homara came in to the inn as he had seen the three land in a tree the garden. Karasuba started to look at the three lovers as she seen that the two of them where sekirei. Karasuba then said "Yume and Musabi what the fuck are two doing here." Musabi looked at the black sekirei saying "with my ashikabi Karasuba-chan." The man started to get up as Yume just said "Minato are you ok are you hurt." Davis got up and help the new ashikabi up from the ground as he said "It cool bro I am an ashikabi to man" Minato looked at the Davis as he said "ok so are all the girls here your sekirei." Davis was now looking at the girls and said "yeah man but you now there all nice girls that just like to play little too hard."

Minato then started to talk about all the shit that had happen in the last two day. As Miya said "so you need a room Minato for you and you two sekirei." Minato just smiled as he said "yes but I don't what to get in your way." Miya then started to tell them about the inn and the fact that 4 rooms's just opened up for them to use. Homara was sitting next to Davis as he said "two days man two days and you winged 5 sekirei and one being Miya." Davis was now starting to say "will I can wing you to are I can go back to working in my café little bro." Davis just got up as he walk out the room as his he said "have to go and think about things girls I'll see you tomorrow." As Davis was now in his room looking at his old D-3 saying "I miss the old day when I saved the world from monsters. Now I am just a man who gave up on love a long time ago. I just wise that I can make this work and Takehito I am so sorry I broke that promise I made to you." Davis looked at his D-3 and said "I need some sleep tomorrow Ill got to see Tai and ken they will know what to do." Davis started to lay on his bad as he started to fall asleep.

In the morning his tried to get up as Uzume, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Miya and Karasuba were all hugging a part of his body. Davis tried to move as Karasuba said still sleeping "Davis you make me feel." this made Davis smile as he looked at Miya smiling as she saying "I love you Davis." Davis was happy to see her smile for ones sines the death of Takeaheto. Haihane was awaking up with Uzume saying "Good morning Ashikabi." Davis was about to say something as Veemon ran in the room saying "Davis! Wormon and Ken are here to see you." Davis just said "Ok just give me a minet. OK girls it time to get up." They all of them got up but Uzume who was just hugging him. Davis looked at here as he started to say "Can you let go Uzume so I can see Ken where needing to talk about some things." Uzume just started to let go as Davis said "But later ill make it up to you all I promise you all that." They all looked at Davis happy saying "ok have fun ashikabi."

Two minutes later Davis and Ken ware setting and talking about the sekirei plan as ken said "so you what then to be un-winged we should ask Gennai he may now what to do Davis." Davis just looked at him saying "ok but can you ask for me Ken It just that there is some things I need to do man." Ken looked at him with a smile saying "Davis you my best friend we have saved the world so mien times. I think it time you stop man for ones. So you can meet the love of your life or are you still in love with Kari or that digimon-girl from New-York Nat-chan." Davis just looked at Ken saying "I don't know Ken I am just getting to old try." Ken was now starting to go as he said "Davis we are all here for you if you need us just ask for help & Davis just to say Yolei …" Davis looked at ken and said "is she ok Ken is something happened" Ken looked at Davis and said with tears in his eyes "no will yes it just she pregnant Davis." Davis hugged his best friend and said "that is great Ken Ill came and see you two later." Ken just said "You do now that my parents still don't know so Ill need some help with telling them Davis." Davis then looked that Ken and said "My café you can tell them there." Ken looked that Davis and said "But you need some waitress and waiters." Davis then just as he seen Uzume and Miya setting the table as Davis said "My sekirei can help us with that." Ken looked at him and said "but how will they help me." Davis looked at Ken and said "They can by waitress and cooks so I can open the places agen." Ken just nodded as he left the Inn saying "ok Davis tomorrow is when my parents are going to be here Davis. So tomorrow just e-mail me ok Davis." Davis just nodded as he waved his friend off. Miya just came out to see Davis and say "Ok Davis time to eat. My Ashikabi."

At the table Davis was telling his sekirei, Minato, Musubi, Yume and Homura about his plan to help ken tall his parents that he is going to be a dad. Davis was now "saying you guys can help me open my café till I can get some waitress and a waiter." He gave Minato and Homura a look at the end. Minato just said "will I do need a job so I am in Homura you." Homura just said "sorry I got work at the club guys." Davis just smiled saying "ok but just remember you can come with your customers to the café." Musubi jumps up saying "Musubi will help too Davis." Yume just looked at her fellow sekirei saying "sit down Musubi we will help you Davis but only for Minato." Minato just said "ok were in Davis." Uzume was now looking at the Disciplinary Squad saying "ok but we will all have to work to getter."

The next day Davis and his new team. Davis just started to cook the food with Miya as Haihane and Benitsubasa where cutting the food. All the others were waiting the tables with Karasuba on the till. Ken, Yolei and their family came in as Ken said "I'll go get us a table." Musubi just should up saying "Hi Ken your table is here." Yolei looked at Ken saying "so is that one of Davis harem." Ken looked at his wife as he said "No she is a friend I think." Musubi gave them a menu and said "Uzume will be your waitress day." Ken looked at her saying "but you're a waitress to right." Musubai just looked at him with a sad face saying "no I just give you your menu cos I get in trouble for eating some ramen this morning." Ken and Yolei just looked in sock as she walked away.

In the middle of their eating their food Davis and Minato got a text from MBI saying. "There is a green girl up for grabs ashikabi so have fun she is in the land of green." Davis walked out to see Minato and said "so you up for helping her Bro." Minato looked at him saying "yes but willed need take some of the sekirei just in case there is a battle Davis." Davis then said "ok but you take one and I'll take one to and Veemon just for back up." Minato just said "ok Musabi you coming." Musabi said "I'll help you two." Davis looked at his sekirei how where shaving the table and said "ok Uzume can you come here." Davis then talked to her telling about the green girl and said "so we can help her." They left the café.

As they got to the Botanical Garden they had seen two sekirei about to walks into the Garden. Minato and Musabi start to run in to Garden as Davis, Veemon and Uzume just as the walk slowly to enter the Garden as a woman in a black coat and white dress with some caned of water powers. She then said "I am the water sekirei 9 Tsukiumi I will not let you take Ku as you sekirei you filly monkey." Veemon looked at the woman and said "Davis she is a sekirei so do you wing her then." Davis looked at his blue dragon and said "no I will have to face her DIGI-BLADE I SUMMON THEY." With his D-3 becoming the sword in his left hand as he said "OK 9 will make this quick because I what let some ashikabi make her do things she is a human being." Tsukiumi attack Davis saying "you are a dirty liar water celebration." The water was just about to hit Davis as Uzume movie him out the way as she attacked the sekirei making her fall to the ground. As Davis said to Uzume "I had that Uzume but thank you." As Uzume walk to Davis saying "Are you ok Ashikabi." Davis looked at her and said with an angry look In his eyes saying "MY NAME IS DAVIS USE IT!" Tsukiumi looked at Davis as he started to hug Uzume crying and saying "I sorry I cheep losing control Uzume I don't what to …" Uzume just kissed Davis saying "I love you Davis so stop crying and lest help Manito say that girl." Tsukiumi just looked at the two walk as she said "I'll come with they just to make shore that you don't hart Ku."

I the garden Manito and Musabi were trying to stop the two unknown sekirei as they attack Musabi Manito grabbed Ku and ran as fast as he can to get her out the way. One had a sekirei simple on her head as she used her Ice powers Davis jumped in to the battle saying "I'll get frosty you will Uzume you help Musabi. Tsukiumi go and get Ku" Davis looked at his blade and said "Power of courage" as the blade started to glow a fire red. Davis bricks her ice attacks and she fall to the ground she said "I lost to a Ashikabi I am truly broken." As a tears fell from her eyes as Davis walk to her saying "Sorry but I can't just lite you win but you are strong. I not like an ashikabi just stop and go home." She looked at him and said "what home he said if I fell the not to come home." Davis then said "Then Ill be you ashikabi till we can talk him in to taking you back." She looked at Davis as her heart started to beat ot of her body. She moved in to kiss him. As they kissed She started to grow wing of light and said "My true ashikabi." The new sekirei attack her old partner as they all ran to help Manito and ku.

Manito was in a cave with Ku as Tsukiumi attack him saying "you are him my ashikabi I will kill you Monkey." She attacks him as Ku said "Stop attack big brother" as the plants grabbed Tsukiumi. Ku kissed Manito winging herself as Tsukiumi said "you now play with a child." Manito just said "I look after you Ku." Tsukiumi got free and attack Manito as Davis's ice sekirei attack Tsukiumi. Davis ran in saying "stop" but the two were going at it till the ice sekirei was about to kill Tsukiumi with an attack of ice as Manito pushed her out the way saying "no pleases stop this." Manito's back was cut as Tsukiumi hilled Manito close as he tried to cover her from the Ices sekirei. Tsukiumi said in a soft voice "way did you do that monkey" Manito said in pain "cos you my Sekirei." He fell in to uncosin as she started to chary him. They all walk to the café as Davis said "that was fun and Ices sekirei your name." she looked at Davis saying "Akitsu and I am sorry for all I have done."

At the café

They walked in the back as Yume seen her ashikabi she and ran to help as she seen the ashikabi hater and said "Did you do this 9." Tsukiumi just said "no but he it was my ashikabi so..." Yume just started to say in anger "So you will kill him when he wakes up 9 get the fuck out of here." Tsukiumi put him on a table and said "ill clean his wound then I will go 8." Tsukiumi used here water powers to clean the wonde as Davis started to patch it up with a bandage. Tsukiumi started to get up and leave as Davis said "you no he will like to see you wean he wakes up." She just capet walking as Minato started to saying her name in his sleep. Davis started to grin as Tsukiumi said with a red face "so that monkey is calling for me then I will stay but just for tonight." Davis was happy saying "that better than just standing waiting then to run like I did in the past." Davis was thinking back to when Kari was taking to the Dark world and his anger looked for her in the digi-world.

That night they all stayed in the café just till Minato was ok to go back to inn. Davis looked at the email he had as he seen one from Mimi asking him to have a karaoke night at the café in two days of the Digidestined get together. Davis just started to think about it and then E-mailed Her saying "ok will sit it up in two Days Mimi and can you get all the digidestined here for it like Wills and your team I'll get the 02 team here." The email was sent as He then emailed all his team saying "In two Days at 6.30 there is a karaoke night at the café to get all the Digidestined together till mid-night." Davis said that will be the best time to talk to Tai and Wills.

The next day Davis checked his email it as he seen all the digidestined had said "ok I'll be there." With Kari leavening a group of xxxx at the end of the email.

That day Davis and Veemon were getting all the karaoke stuff as he seen girls fallow him on the roof in purple dress with a Bottle of sake. Davis then seen a two man one had a sword and the other to just a kid. The kid just said "I am Hayato Mikogami and can I have my sekirei back." The man with the sword looked at Davis moving forward as he said "give us back Akitsu and you will live." Davis just looked at Veemon and said "you up of this Veemon." Veemon just nodded as he digivolve to a new Digimon called "Warrior Veemon" Davis's D-3 said "Warrior Veemon is a mega level digimon with the same armour as Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon used to make him as powerful as Omnimon. His sword is the digi-blade a sword made by an Evil digimon king who tried to destroy the world 1000 years ago." The two swords welders clashed as Veemon broke the sekirei's sword in two as the kid looked in fear as Davis said "Stop Veemon he win." Davis looked at the kid saying trying to calm him down "you know kid I let you go kid just love your sekirei because one Day they will leave you for someone new if you use them as a weapon." Mikogami started to leave with his sekirei as the girl from the roof followed Davis and Veemon as they got back to the inn with all the stuff for the karaoke night.

In the Inn Minato, Tsukiumi and Ku where sating watching the TV as Davis and Veemon came in the door as Davis said "you know you two look like parents with you sitting with Ku like that." Ku looked at Minato and said "Daddy." She then looked at Tsukiumi and said "Mummy." Ku looked ay and said "no Tsukiumi." The water sekirei with an happy smile said "will it true is it not Minato." Minato was intranets by the TV lesson to her as she then kissed him to grab his attention. Davis then started to walk out the room with Veemon following as his D-3 what of saying an Evil Digimon appeared at MBI.

This is the end of the chapter 2 but the number 3 will end this story. In the end we will now what the digi-blade is and the end of MBI.


End file.
